This One Is Different
by alwaysmysunshine
Summary: Rough case. Rough day. Deeks is alway more than willing to help out his favorite friend and partner. But when friendship turns to flirting, both parties will react in two completely different ways. I suck at reviews but this is my first fanfic ever. Please give it a chance :) (some cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all! This is my first time ever writing a fanfic so any reviews and constructive criticism will be much appreciated!

XOXO Em

* * *

Kensi stood in the bathroom of the Mission trying to compose herself. She and the team had just wrapped up a four day child rape/murder case. Cases that involved children were always harder to stomach but Kensi was usually quite good at emotionally removing herself from the investigation. But this case - this fucking case- something about it was different. For the past four days, the image of a small girl with dark curly hair and even darker eyes had seemingly followed Kensi where ever she went. For the past four nights, Kensi had lain awake going through every single detail in the case file. She was determined to find who ever had done this, even if it meant running on nothing but coffee for a whole damn month.

Looking back into the bathroom mirror, Kensi saw a red-eyes reflection staring right back at her, "The case is over," it seemed to say, "You found the son of a bitch. Besides, since when do you, Kensi Marie Blye, get all emotional about a case."

Kensi decided that the little voice was right. She needed to pull herself together. After wiping her eyes one last time, Kensi marched into the bullpen and began filling out paperwork with the rest of her team.

Callen stood up from his dest and announced to his team that he was heading out for the night

"Going home to your house full of things more fun to do than paperwork?" Deeks joked. Everyone knew that there was absolutely nothing to do at Callen's house. Even paperwork was more fun than being there, which was why, most days, he was dead last to leave the Mission.

Callen gave a small chuckle and mentioned something about having plans as he practically ran out of the doors.

"He has a date," Sam said as he, too got ready to leave, "with Joelle!"

Kensi couldn't help but smile as Sam walked away and she and Deeks were left alone. She was happy that Callen finally had someone that made him happy. Kensi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Deeks had packed up and walked over to her until he kneed her by her knee.

"You up for getting some burgers and drinking enough beer that we unknowingly spill our darkest secrets? I know I could go for that after a week like this one."

Kensi gave a half smile and looked at her hopeful partner, "Not tonight. I need to get rid of this headache and binge drinking sure as hell won't do that." Earlier that day, Kensi had been pushed head first into a wall but a suspect trying to run and, in typical Kensi fashion, had refused to go to the doctor, insisting that a healthy dose of Advil would do the trick just fine.

"Suit yourself," Deeks laughed as he began to walk away, "but remember, since you refused to get your stubborn little self to the doctor, Dr. Deeks will be calling you every hour just to make sure you don't have a concussion. So unless you want me showing up at your house in the middle of the night (which by the way you would love, I make an awesome cuddle buddy) I suggest you answer when I call."

Kensi just waved off her partner and waited until he was at his car before she started to leave to. Try as she might, Kensi could not muster up one ounce of happiness or peppy-ness and the last thing she wanted was to be around people.

Once she arrived home, Kensi plopped down on her couch and ate some leftover pizza. Sliding out of all her clothes except her underclothes, Kensi suddenly felt as if a pile of bricks had fallen of top of her. The past four nights of insomnia caught up with her and it was all Kensi could do to drag herself to the couch before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Reading them actually makes my day! Hope you enjoy this new chapter

XOXO, Em

I do not own NCIS:LA

* * *

At 1:48 AM, Kensi was woken by a loud pounding at her door. Reluctantly, she rose from her rather comfortable position on the couch and groggily stumbled to the door. Who the hell could be at her door at this ungodly hour. Well, whoever it was was about to get payback in the form of a door slammed hard into their face.

"Kens! C'mon! Are you okay? If you don't open this door in the next 30 seconds, I swear to God I'm going to break it down." Deeks sounded nervous; obviously worried that Kensi's head injury had been more than just a bump.

At the sound of her partner's voice, Kensi's annoyance diminished slightly. Fed up with the incessant pounded, she yelled through the door back at her partner assuring him that she was indeed okay, albeit exhausted. Grabbing the nearest blanket to cover her mostly naked body, Kensi opened the door and faced a very concerned Deeks.

"Geez Kensi!" Deeks sighed, taking one step closer to his partner and best friend, "You scared the shit out of me. I TOLD you I would be calling. Why didn't you answer?"

Kensi stared at the ceiling sheepishly, trying to think of an excuse. "My phone's uh…" She didn't actually know _where _her phone was. After finding it in the pocket of her pants that she had left on the kitchen floors, Kensi, still wrapped in her oversized blanket, shuffled back over to Deeks. "My phone's on vibrate. Sorry."

After Deeks took a few more sighs of relief, he nodded at Kensi sitting on her couch. "Ya know Kens. I was thinking, what's the point of owning a bed if you sleep on your couch six out of seven nights a week. Why not just make it seven out of seven and get some money for that huge bed."

Kensi wanted to hit Deeks for that snarky comment but at the same time, she didn't want to get up, so instead, she threw at empty water bottle at him. Unfortunately (or fortunately for Deeks), keeping the blanket wrapped around her body took precedence over her aim and the bottle fell half a foot short of Deeks, who only snorted at Kensi's horrible throw.

"For you're information, Deeks," Kensi emphasized his name, "I sleep in my bed more than just one night a week. Besides, big beds are good for other things besides sleeping." Kensi gave Deeks a little wink.

Deeks was visibly shocked by Kensi's comment, and she couldn't help but laugh at her partner's face. Just as she was about to lay back on the couch and resume her comfortable sleeping position, Deeks walked over to Kensi, "You say that you actually sleep in your bed, but I'm night buying it. Let's go, Kenselina, I need to see it for myself." As he said this, he began to pull Kensi up from the couch using the blanket. Naturally, Kensi pulled back, causing the blanket to fall. Not all the way, but just enough to expose half of Kensi's red lace bra.

Neither partner said anything as Deeks stepped back and Kensi jumped up, readjusting the blanket to cover her from neck to toe. Deeks wasn't scared off, but this time, he was more cautious, only putting his arm around Kensi's shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

"I know this case got to you more than usual," Deek's face should so much care that Kensi could have just melted into him, "And I also know that you don't really want to talk about it so I won't press right now. But, I am going to make sure that you go to bed because you know what else I know? I know that you haven't slept since before this case."

Kensi was deeply touched by her partner's concern and let him guide her completely exhausted body to the bedroom. Kensi was too tired to even put on pajamas; she slid into bed still wrapped like a burrito. Again, Kensi drifted off to sleep and as Deeks tucked her in, she couldn't help but think about their relationship. They were partners and best friends; she trusted him more than anyone else in the world. But as Kensi's heartbeat sped up, she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, they were something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry this update took so long! To address a question I got last chapter, this story is written without Deeks and Kensi's night together. Your review mean the world to me, guys!

XOXO, EM

(I don't own NCIS:LA)

* * *

For the second time, Kensi was woken up against her will but this time not by her partner but by her damn alarm. Muttering a string of curses, she rolled over and hit the off button with a lot of anger. After four days of insomnia, all Kensi wanted was 24 hours to do nothing but sleep. Knowing that that wasn't possible, Kensi dragged herself out of bed and groggily made her way to the bathroom, hoping that a shower would help wake her up. But upon entering her bathroom, Kensi screamed and instinctively reached behind her to where her gun normally was. There as someone in her bathroom. But, it wasn't just anyone – it was her shaggy haired partner.

"Shit Deeks! What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" Kensi was horrified and as she saw Deeks trying not to stare at her, she grabbed a towel to cover herself and realized that she had never changed into pajamas the night before and she was standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Deeks looked amused, "Sorry to scare you, Kensilina. I slept on your couch last night. I hope you don't mind, but I was too tired to drive back to my place." With a wink that made Kensi blush a little, he walked out of the bathroom and called back to his partner, "If you shower fast, we may have time to grab a box of your favorite donuts before we have to be at work."

The two partners sauntered into work about 45 minutes later. Kensi was enjoying her donuts and coffee and didn't even notice the two senior agents staring at her and Deeks.

"Hey G," Sam called out to his best friend sitting across the bullpen, "Is it just me or does Kensi always walk in eating donuts and drinking coffee?"

"Nope, it's not just you." Callen responded while giving his junior agent and "little sister" a wink. Kensi laughed and threw her barely used napkin Callen.

The rest of the day was pretty calm; there was no case so the team spent the day doing paperwork and making jokes. By 4pm, they had fallen into a rhythm that was abruptly broken by their tiny yet lethal boss.

"Ms. Blye, a word please."

Happy to put aside her paperwork, Kensi followed her boss to her office and, as usual, refused a cup of some exotic tea.

"Ms. Blye, it is completely normal to get emotional about children."

Kensi groaned internally; since her almost full night of sleep the night before, Kensi has started to feel better, but now all her emotions came flooding back and her tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Hetty, I'm fine," the lie was obvious; Hetty saw right through Kensi slightly shaky voice but decided not to call her out on it.

"You and I are a lot alike my dear," Kensi let her eyes fall to her lap; she knew exactly how this conversation was going to go, "We have both given up everything for the job. No real friends outside the workplace, no serious relationship, and no children."

Kensi sighed, "Hetty really, I'm okay. Just really tired that's all. Nothing's wrong."

Hetty ignored the clearly not okay woman sitting in front of her and continued her speech, "But what is different about us is that you still have time. You still have time to create a family. Don't wait until it's too late and you go home to an empty house every night wishing you had done something different." She paused for a minute, "That's all Ms. Blye, you may go. Go home, get some rest."

Slowly, Kensi got up, walked back to her desk, and began packing her things to leave.

"What was that all about?" Deeks was curious.

"That, uh, that was nothing," Kensi wasn't even in the mood to talk anymore, "Hetty told me I could go home so, uh, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." As soon as she said that, she practically sprinted out of the Mission.

As she laid in bed that night, Kensi desperately tried not to think about what Hetty had said to her. But, try as she might, her thoughts kept drifting to how nice it would be to have a husband, and maybe even a kid or two, to come home to every night.


End file.
